The Waitress Investigation
by patricia51
Summary: Amy finally acts on her attraction to Penny. Femslash. Rated "M". Set sometime early in Season 5


The Waitress Investigation by patricia51

(Amy finally acts on her attraction to Penny. Femslash. Rated "M". Set sometime early in Season 5.)

"Amy, what are you doing?" Penny asked, her shaking voice belieing her attempt to sound calm and collected.

Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler paused for a moment, lifting an eyebrow in surprise. "I would have thought it was quite self evident Penny." Without waiting for a reply the neurobiologist returned her lips to the side of Penny's neck where they had been exploring since she had walked into the blonde's bedroom.

"That's not what I meant," Penny returned weakly. She leaned back against the wall, where Amy had trapped her with a hand placed on either side of her.

What had caught the waitress so completely off guard is that there had been no warning, no discussion. She had just come home from work. Both Amy and Bernadette had keys to her place now so it was not a massive surprise to find Amy sitting on her couch.

"Hiya Amy," she had tossed over her shoulder as she headed for the bedroom. "Be right with you."

She had entered her bedroom. Bracing herself by the closet she had pulled off her shoes. When she straightened up Amy HAD surprised her by following her into the room. Without a word the female scientist had pinned her in her spot and then kissed her full on the mouth.

Startled, Penny had automatically opened her mouth to Amy's demanding tongue. By the time she could rally the other woman had shifted her attention to the side of her neck right over her pulse point.

Attempting to be firm Penny tried to push Amy away but found she seem to lack determination in her attempts. She decided to try reason instead.

"Amy, we talked about this, remember? The night of the sleepover? I thought we had... Amy, AMY!" Penny gasped. "And in the restaurant, remember, you told me not to touch your breasts, although I wouldn't have anyway and now your hand, no wait your HANDS, are on mine."

Amy continued to unfasten Penny's blouse. "Irrelevant. I grant your memory of my comment but I didn't realize then just how much having a 'bestie' mean to me, where it would lead me and just how incredibly attracted I am to you."

Unable to respond physically even as her blouse was pushed back off her shoulders and Amy reached behind her to unfasten the white lace bra Penny was wearing the blonde struggled to make sense of the situation. She realized her nipples were hard and that it seemed that her panties were becoming damp. Then her bra fell free, Amy shifted her lips to Penny's right breast and the Nebraska girl struggled to breathe.

"But what about Sheldon Amy?" she argued, even as her tummy quivered. Amy had covered the breast not in her mouth with one hand but the other was drifting down over Penny's tummy and circling to find the catch to her skirt.

Amy released Penny's breast from her mouth but continued to dart her tongue at the stiff nipple and circle the aureole as though punctuating her reply.

"Irrelevant again," Amy flicked Penny's nipple twice. "Sheldon Cooper is more than adequate as a source of mental stimulation especially in the different fields of science," she flattened her tongue and drug it in widening circles over Penny's already wet breast. "But at the same time he is hopelessly out of tune with a woman's needs; be they social, physical or emotional," Penny swallowed a cry of pleasure as Amy punctuated her last comment by biting down very slowly and very gently on an already rock hard nipple. "And he's never going to figure out what the suggestion 'come to bed' entails."

Penny's skirt fell to pool at her feet. She shifted just enough to step out of it and kicked it aside. The blonde was now in only her sheer pantyhose. Although Penny never used sex for anything but fun she was not above a bit of flirtatious teasing when she was looking for a nice tip from a group of guys. Therefore she usually wore no more than a thong under her pantyhose, allowing her to show off a little. This morning she had been running late so she had foregone even the thong.

Amy rose to her feet as Penny sagged against the wall. A rational part, now very small, of Penny's mind noted that at some time during the woman scientist's assault on her virtue she had shed her own clothing.

The older woman was no swimsuit model. On the other hand she did have full rounded breasts and legs that were much better than anyone would have guessed. Yes her hips were a bit chunky and her belly was soft but still she made up a far more attractive package than Penny would have guessed. Why was she thinking things like that? She needed to put a stop to this. It really had gone on quite far enough Penny told herself just before she looked into Amy's eyes.

Amy's glasses had gone along with her clothing. And those eyes burned with an intensity that only a minute ago might have made Penny step back. But she didn't. The fire in them lit an answering flame deep inside of the blonde. Lost in those eyes she felt her hands lifting up and reaching out. Then Amy's breasts were in her hands and she was tumbling back onto the bed with the other girl on top of her. And this time when Amy's mouth sought hers Penny was just as eager as the girl scientist.

"Oh my GOD," Penny cried out, not caring at all that the expression was number twelve on Sheldon's list of her irritating behaviors. Amy plastered herself against the blonde and thrust with her hips, rolling and grinding on the girl underneath. Soaked as it was with her arousal Penny's sheer pantyhose proved no barrier to the two girls meeting and rubbing together.

"Bestie oh my bestie," moaned Amy as though the title she had given Penny also gave her ownership of the waitress. She pushing herself up on her hands and thrust with her hips. Penny rolled back slightly and wrapped her legs around the other girl as the neurobiologist proceeded to hammer the blonde with powerful thrusts on her hips. She braced her knees and wiggled her hips, grinding around and around without ever losing touch with Penny, even when the blonde cried out again and shook with her orgasm.

Amy's eyes opened wide, wider than Penny had ever seen. "Good GOD!" she all but yelled as her body shook before she collapsed on top of Penny, drawing a muffled protest from the blonde who never-the-less snuggled with the other girl as they shifted position. She relaxed the grip of her legs and rested her head on Amy's shoulder, noting as she did that the dark-haired woman had resumed her hold on her breast. Amy's thumb gently circled Penny's still stiff nipple gently, sending shivers through the blonde once again even as Amy kissed her and sighed.

"Oh my God," Penny repeated herself. "Amy, where in the world did you learn to do that?"

The other woman looked startled. "On the internet of course. I have been reading about various forms of lesbian seduction and love-making as well as studying some of the many videos available on the subject. Once I was conversant with different techniques I simply decided how to approach you, what might arouse you the most in matters of foreplay and then how I could best use my body, particularly its strength and build, to make love to you."

Penny shook her head in amazement. Of course Amy would study and research even this. She made a mental note though that perhaps she should do a little research of her own sometime. It certainly seemed to have paid off for Amy and therefore for her.

"Well it was worth it for me certainly," the Nebraska girl smiled.

In reply Amy rolled back on top of Penny. "Don't use the past tense," she instructed. "Now that I have you here I'm not even finished." With that she began to kiss her way down Penny's body until she was between the blonde's legs. Pantyhose soaked by both of them were stripped off. Taking a deep breath Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler buried her face in her "bestie" and before she lost any coherent thought Penny realized that the other girl had done a LOT of research. And then she lost herself in Amy's tongue and lips and started to explode again and again.

But before she surrendered any conscious thought she wondered; what would it be like to have Bernadette here as well?

(The End)

(By the way, yes I know, I'm supposed to be working on several still open multi-chapter stories. All I can say is sometimes when an idea gets in my head if I don't write it I can't write anything else. Oh and I LOVE Penny and Leonard but I can't help noticing Amy's growing attraction to Penny and thought it was time she got a little.)


End file.
